


Steamed Rabbits of Negative Euphoria

by Kizzia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bad Jokes, Easter, Easter Bunnies, Fluff, Gen, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzia/pseuds/Kizzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get if you tell Sherlock Holmes a joke? A 221B ficlet, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamed Rabbits of Negative Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> A little Easter offering because this hopped into my head approximately twenty minutes ago and I couldn’t help myself. 
> 
> Nor could I help myself with the title. I’d apologise but I’m not sorry.

‘What do you get if you pour boiling water down a rabbit hole, Mr Holmes?’

John, trying not to smile, looks at Sherlock, who is looking at Archie with a bemused expression on his face. Archie, for his part, is looking up at Sherlock expectantly, but John’s not sure whether he’s waiting for Sherlock to say the punch line himself or to answer in the traditional manner. John's pretty certain neither will happen and Sherlock proves him right mere seconds later.

‘Why do you need to know?’

Archie opens his mouth, presumably to explain, but doesn’t get the chance, Sherlock already off and deducing at impressive speed.

‘It’s a strange topic to set as an Easter project. However if the purpose is to get you to consider the effects of the water on the substances which make up a rabbit warren as well as the effect of the water on the rabbit itself then it is passably interesting. Let’s start with the rabbit, Archie, which-‘

‘ _Sherlock!_ ’ John interrupts, before the monologue turns into a detailed description of scalded fur or anything else utterly inappropriate for Archie’s mum to hear. ‘It’s just a joke. Archie was trying to tell you a joke.’

‘A … oh! Right. Yes.’ Sherlock blinks once, twice, and then smiles. ‘That’s quite ingenious, Archie. You get hot cross bunnies.’


End file.
